


As Our Lives Change

by DragonBreath99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: The GHC is entering their senior year along with TJ and Marty. They're about to concur the final year of their high school career before  they go their separate ways.





	1. Last Day of Summer

Cyrus's POV 

We were sitting in The Spoon talking about our senior year. It was our final day of summer. It was me, TJ next to me, Andi, Amber(of course during her break), Buffy and Marty.

"You know when we graduate we'll all be our separate ways," I said.

TJ touched my shoulder, "Underdog, that's not for 8 months."

Amber gave a confused look, "Why are you already worried about graduation. We're not even looking at apartments yet until we know where Andi will be going for college."

Andi touched the blonde's shoulder, "I think they knew since we started dating 3 1/2 years ago."

Buffy made fists, "We are so winning state this year."

Marty groaned, "Yeah."

Amber stood up, "My break is over, Bambi you walking me home later?"

Andi chuckled, "Yeah, love you."

Amber touched her hand and walked off. TJ gave Andi the usual look, "Andi you could make a great in law, my sister loves you, you treat her like she's yours."

Andi frowned, "TJ, that was the dumbest thing you have ever said because it's obvious."

Later on, I was walking with TJ, "So what college are you planning on going to?"

TJ looked at me, "I don't know sweetie, there's a few I'm looking at but nothing major, Amber doesn't want to be in college but wants to go wherever Andi goes."

I laughed inside, "Amber is totally taking Andi's last name when they get married."

TJ nods in agreement, "How about when we eventually do how about ours be Kipman."

I eye him, "Not to be mean, but that sounds ridiculous for our married last name, it is an idea though."

He grabs my head, "I get it sounds ridiculous but's an interesting one."

I shook my head, as we were walking we noticed something. We couldn't tell what it was though. We just kept on walking. Once we were on the step of my house, he kissed the top of my head, "See you tomorrow."

I walked into my house.

Andi's POV

I was waiting for Amber so I could walk her home, she's a sweetheart and she's mine for the last 3 1/2 years. Amber walked out and wrapped her arms around my next, "Sorry if I kept you waiting are you mad at me?"

She gave me the sweet eyes, "Ambs I am not mad at you, why would I be?"

Amber shrugged, "I don't know why I keep asking that. I love you."

I kiss her softly on the lips, "Not as much as I love you."

Amber giggled, "Whatever dork."

I touch her cheek, "No, you're the dork."

Amber shook her head, "We're both dorks."

I continue, "Dorks in Love."

Amber said, "So know what classes you're taking?"

I look up grinding my teeth, "Not really."

Amber turned towards me, "I hope you got some of the good teachers."

I kiss her hand, "You worried about me huh?"

She looked away cutely, "Why am I not supposed to be worried about the love of my life. Well, I guess you don't really love me anymore."

I grab her by the chin, "Baby, you know I was just kidding right?"

Amber blinked, "Obviously, can we hang out at your place for a while just the two of us?"

I nod, "Yeah even though that's like normal for you."

Amber puts my arm around her shoulder, "I like being a little shorter than you, also can I use your shower or something?."

I look at her, "Sure, go ahead."

After about an hour Amber was sitting next to me on my bed wearing some of my clothes, to be honest, she looks cute in my clothes. "Any ideas where you want to go to college?" she asked me.

I said, "Probably something in New York."

Amber raised her head off my shoulder, "You got to apply early to get the best."

I frown, "You're not in college."

She blinked, "I want to be in college with you."

I kiss her forehead, "Oh being without me will be hard for you huh?"

She sighed, "I couldn't be able to touch you."

Just then One of our phones buzzed. Amber pulled hers out, "It's Iris, she said, she's going on a date with Libby."

I put my head against the headboard, "I'm glad we got them together."

Amber laid her head back on my shoulder, "Yeah along with Jonah and Walker those two were so in love. You see Iris and Jonah are in college and can make time to see their loved one, but I can't do good without you."

She stood up, "Can you take me home? I just got a text from Toby saying, he needs to talk to me, I think it's urgent and about Cyrus."

I stood up, "Come on dork."

We intertwine our fingers together and as we walk she looks up at me, "Isn't it a nice evening where we are at?" she asked.

I nod, "Only because of you."

She blushes, "To be honest it's actually you."

We got to her doorstep, she only lives two blocks away from me, we lean in for the last kiss of the day and TJ opened the door, "You got to be kidding me. Amber not in front of me goddamnit."

Amber turned to him, "Seriously I don't say that when you kiss Cyrus, but when Andi kisses me. Geez, you need help,"

Amber looked back at me, "I'll call you later."

TJ's POV

Amber crossed her arms, "What is so important you needed to interrupt my alone time with Andi?"

I stood up, "My anniversary with Cyrus is in 2 weeks and I need help."

She leaned against my door, "Why are we in your room, it's so boyish."

I frown, "Fuck you."

She shrugs, "So why do you need my help?"

I go to my dresser and go up to her, "Take a look at this, last year's gift was amazing but this year has to be better."

Amber laughed, "You are so pathetic, Andi makes the cutest things for me like every week almost."

I mumble, "Stop gushing about your girlfriend for one minute."

She walks out, "Which reminds me, you do the same with Cyrus, I'm calling Andi."

I shook my head. After an hour I hear Amber giggling, she's probably still talking to Andi. Their talks are like hours of constant banter about who knows what. I decided to text Cyrus. That's that.

Amber's POV

"No I actually kinda forgot about that," I said.

Andi whispered through the phone something interesting, "Of course you did."

I let out a little giggle and sigh, "Andi, this is nice us talking on the phone sometimes, we take a break from seeing each other a lot. Sure our fights our like childish. But that makes us the cuter couple."

Andi softly said, "Cuter than Tyrus no going back."

"Yeah, so whaddya up to?"

She was doing something cause I could hear it, "Getting stuff together for tomorrow you know."

I sat on my bed, "Okay, I already miss your cute face."

She started laughing through the phone, "Oh you do huh?"

I nod, "You are the love of my life so of course, I do."

I looked at the time, "Oh no, I have to get off the line now. Love you."

She chuckled, "Not as much as I love you."


	2. First Day

Cyrus's POV 

I was waiting for TJ to come and pick me up, he drives me to school even though I can drive. As he pulls up I walk over to him, "Hey."

TJ smiled, "Come on, get in."

I got in and he looked at me, "It's the last first day for us."

I nod, "Yup."

TJ chuckled, "Come on underdog, you must be at least a little excited."

I defend myself, "I am it's just that we're seniors now and everything is going to be great."

As we pulled in to the school parking lot. We got out of the car as Andi came over to us, "What's up guys."

TJ smirked, "You don't look exhausted Mack, what you and Amber didn't talk all night?"

Andi then gave a frown, "Seriously Toby? Are you really going to say something stupid like that? You're insane. Why would I be on the phone with her all night? She knows we both need our sleep, she calls my sleep cute."

TJ looks at Cyrus, "I see why Amber only had heart eyes for you."

She muttered, "Shut up." Buffy comes over, "So what classes do you guys have?"

Andi says, "Well I have art first."

I look at mine, "Ugh gym class."

Buffy grabbed my arm, "Come on let's go."

TJ looked at her, "Take care of him."

We got into the gym when we saw Marty, "Oh hey guys what's happening?"

Buffy smiled at him, "Oh you know we run the school now cause we're the seniors."

I nod, "It's going to be a great school year."

Just then the teacher walked in, "Ok I want all of you up here immediately."

We got up there, "I am your gym teacher for the quarter, we'll be doing roll now."

After that we had to run, ugh I don't know why this is a thing it's boring. Like really, who the fuck would want to run? Not me. Anyway running is the worse.

Andi's POV

I got a text from Amber because I sent her a picture of me in art class: Aww, my girlfriend is cuter than yours. I sent back: No mine is cuter. She texted back: I love you. I put my phone away. Still, don't know why we play them games still. But she's mine and that's all that matters. After that, I began walking to my next class. As I sat down, I had my head on the table. "You know if you bang your head you'll remember," I heard TJ say.

I look at him, "Shut the fuck up TJ."

He chuckled, "You know I'm kidding, Amber would kill me if she heard that."

I shrug, "She would not."

He smirked, "How do you know?"

I mumble, "Stop that annoying shit."

He sighed, "I was talking to Cyrus and he said there's a chance of something."

I snicker, "What?"

He Just stood up and said, "I think I'm going to tell him."

I clapped, "It took 2 years for you to say it."

TJ sat down, "Not that, god. I mean that he should live with me while I'm in college."

I realized that once he said it, "Like Amber wants to be in college with me. By the way, I might propose to her on your guy's birthday."

That perked TJ up, "Well you got my blessing."

I gave him a look, "I've been planning to do this for a couple weeks, but I will be 18 before she's 20. That way I can find her the perfect ring."

He gave me a confident look, "Look I know she loves you more than anything like she would die for you."

I smile, "Great talking to you." Then class started.

I was walking to my next class with Libby because she's in my next class, 'So how was your date with Iris yesterday,' I signed.

She signed back, 'Great, we had a wonderful time, she's so perfect, I could not ask for a better girlfriend.'

I gave a thumbs up. As we were walking we ran into Walker, "Hey girls."

I smile, "So Walker, how's Jonah been doing since we last saw him."

He shrugged, "I saw him on facetime a couple nights ago."

Libby signed, 'That's great.'

As we got to class I sat in my seat where I was assigned, which is weird on the first day. I saw Buffy who was assigned next to me, "So I already told TJ this, but I might propose to Amber."

Buffy dropped her jaw, "You serious? That's amazing."

I nod, "Yeah she's my beautiful girlfriend so of course I'm going to."

I feel like she's going to be surprised.

TJ's POV

I was walking with Cyrus to our next class. "Cyrus, have you thought about where you are going to college."

He looks at me with the look, "Babe I don't know."

We sure did know that we may not be near each other if we go to different colleges, but only time will tell. Our next class also had Andi. So as we walked into class she gave us a odd look, "So I think I might apply to colleges in New York for Designing and Arts." I raise my eyebrows, "So are you going to tell her your plans for college."

Andi frowned, "What the fuck, I fucking already told my girlfriend and she wants to be with me damn it."

We knew Andi wasn't kidding when she said that.

As the end of the day came around we all were heading our own ways. Andi looked at her phone, "I'm going to pick up Amber and do something special for her."

I eye her, "You know Andi everything that Amber says about you is all for the love you have."

She rolled her eyes, "Say that then."

As I headed to my job I started to think about some things that can entertain kids other than playing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, (') in conversation is for the sign language, also sorry about the late update, just been busy and stuff, sorry that it's short as well


End file.
